


Exorcism

by Theincrediblesulkmachine



Series: SheithAngstWeek2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Scars, Sheith Angst Week 2018, Sheith angst, day three, letting go, must be losing my touch, not nearly as angsty as i envisioned it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincrediblesulkmachine/pseuds/Theincrediblesulkmachine
Summary: I'll wait for you to let me go; can't wait for you to let me go...But you won't.





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Clairity- Exorcism.
> 
> day three; more drabble-ish than i anticipated. Maybe i'll rewrite it more AU-y someday

There’s so much heat, so much pain; Keith feels the arm emanating it like a brand on his face, half-expecting it to melt it clear off.

He cries out as his back hits the floor, hard, and his first instinct is to shove the source off the pain off, but its _Shiro_ and every bit of Keith is hardwired to never let him be hurt, regardless of other consequences.

So, he struggles, because its not in him to take a beating lying down, but its more difficult than anything Keith’s ever done. Firstly, its Shiro- even if it’s not really- and whoever he truly is knows Keith like the back of his hand, knows all his tricks, and is impossibly strong- with all Shiro’s memories but none of the compassion or attachment.

Secondly, it is _Shiro,_ and Keith finds himself rooted by the many ways he loves the man above him; the one currently beating him into the floor like he wants to throw him clear through it.

It’s bitter, seeing the stranger who wears Shiro’s face, look at him with this frustrated loathing apparent in every line.

Keith knows it isn’t really his Shiro, but it still hurts, and he finds himself pleading. “Shiro… please.” He chokes out, still trying to press back, futilely, against the plasma blade.

Shiro’s face contorts in fury, and Keith grasps just how fully he’d give up everything for one chance to have his Takashi back.

“You’re my brother...” he says desperately, “please, Shiro…”

The searing blade gets closer inch by pressing inch.

“I love you.” Keith finally says, and those are the words that break through.

Shiro’s face crumples, and there is a flash of panic, before his teeth grit, and his next few words are pained. “ _Just_ _let_ go _, Keith.”_

Keith closes his eyes as his heart breaks anew, laid open in front of the man who’s held it for a near decade of his life, and he _does_.

He can’t hurt Shiro.

He won’t.

He lets go, and his arms slip under the unshakeable force of Shiro’s fully weaponized arm.

The blade makes contact, burning into his cheek, and Keith feels like it’ll split him in two.

He screams, and maybe the Black Lion understands the desperation of his situation, because he suddenly feels him in his mind; wise and magnanimous, but very certain.

Its like a light bulb flickering on; a circuit coming to completion; he can sense the metaphysical presence of the black bayard and when he focuses on it, it materializes into his hand.

Keith gives in to this instinct, the surety the Black Lion offers, and slashes out, and the pain ceases.

Shiro yells out, and falls to his knees, clutching the stump of where the abomination had taken control.

“ _Keith_.” He says, sounding terrified.

“It’ll be okay, Shiro.” Keith says, and through the chaos that follows, he believes it.

***

Later, the real Shiro, white haired and weary touches the edge of the scar on Keith’s cheek, reverently, remorsefully.

Keith smiles and gently lays his hand above Shiro’s. “It’ll be okay, Shiro.” he repeats.

Shiro smiles back and closes his eyes.

They rest.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello [@theincrediblesulkmachine](http://theincrediblesulkmachine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
